The Mediator
by ktg812
Summary: half-elf/half-human is in love with legolas and he's in love with her but he doesn't know about her human side. pt. 7 up {prophecies}
1. The Mediator pt 1 Arrivals

'Tis sad how different we were, yet how similar we became. I remember meeting him… not at first. At first it was a glance, then two, then three. And then there was the meeting.  
  
~PROLOUGE~  
  
You see-my father, a man, mortal in every sense has died long ago. And my mother, an elf, still very much alive has given me a place among immortals. Though I am half-immortal, I still have mortal qualities. And 'tis sad that I will not live as long as I should. You see, I have the elfish blood of immortality in my body, yet it is weak. Contaminated by humans as some may say. But I'd like to say that it has made it stronger, for while many elves may be careless and not worry, or take their time- eons, to do certain things-I cannot. It gives me a better understanding for many things. Because I understand the better of two worlds, I am better off than many of my peers. And since I am seen as a human and an elf, I act as a mediator between the two groups.  
  
~THE FIRST GLANCES~  
  
After the long journey, the one the fellowship of nine had to travel to destroy the one ring, there was a feast. And all Middle-Earth participated. In the epicenter of the party, was Lothlorien my home at the time. Lothlorien was very dear to me, and to many of the remaining fellowship, as I am told. Both my love, and his best friend, Gimili couldn't wait to arrive to the wood. Nor could anyone blame them. Legolas could be with his own kind and Gimili could be with his maiden, the Lady Galdriel. As the remaining 8 entered the wood, a shot rang up at the outskirts of the forest, a cry called through the trees and throughout the whole land. Being the human/elf I am, I had two members to tend to. Both Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Legolas, son of Thandruil. So as I climbed down from my work- loft to the forest floor, I let my senses go on high alert… this gift of tending to foreigners I hated so much would be called upon again. I liked the elves in the forest and the humans in the hills. But as I first glanced upon the fellowship-I could not tear my eyes away from one, the elf. Legolas, son of Thandruil and heir to the throne of Mirkwood. I looked once and saw his fair skin and recognized him as one of my responsibilities. I would be responsible for his well being and care for his stay in our wood as well as the human, Aragorn. Yet at the time, Aragorn mattered not to me, it was the elf I was interested in. Perhaps this curse of mediating would turn out to be a blessing…  
  
~THE FIRST WORDS~  
  
I could not wait to get down and to meet my responsibilities. Never was I so eager to get on the job. Yet this day was different. I had to learn more about Legolas, who he was and where he came from, every story he was willing to tell, I was willing to hear. And that was exactly what I said to him. Him and Aragorn. As to seem polite. Aragorn wanted to speak to the Lady of Galdriel and to my dismay so did Legolas. But to fulfill my love's first wish in our borders, I did as he asked, and arranged a meeting. They say the lady of Galdriel can see all, and does see all. She knows everything within her borders and feels the need to let many know. Yet, she does it in riddle. And knowing that Legolas would be warned of me, in some way or form, I prayed that he would not be able to figure out his puzzle. At first meeting, I thought I saw a little more in his eyes than in anyone else's eyes. There I saw kindness and strength towards not only me but also everyone, and that was very rare indeed…  
  
~ABOUT HER~  
  
While Legolas and Aragorn were away, all I could think of was the prince elf. Yet, the more I thought about him the more frightened I got. What was the Lady to say to my love? Would she hold true or tell my secret. During the meeting of lords all was talked about. The whole journey and the seasons of Lothlorien, eventually Legolas asked the Lady to be excused, he wanted to see the full forest again. So as he left you could see the eagerness in Aragorn's eyes, there was something he needed to ask, without the presence of Legolas.  
  
"Tell me of the mediator, Galdriel. She is odd to me, this Katherine. She is out in the gardens. With Legolas, no doubt. Who is she? What is she?" Galdriel turned to Aragorn, studying him. A smile crossed her face.  
  
"What do you mean.... What?"  
  
"There is more to her that I can see. Even with these wise eyes. There is more to her, I sense it."  
  
"You are right, there are secrets, concerning her. But they cause no harm as of yet." Galdriel replied.  
  
~IN THE GARDEN~  
  
Waiting in the sun, I sat. Just staying still, waiting for someone to come and alert me that the meeting was over. And I just sat, and I began to sing. Being both elf and human, and having songs learned from both side, I had a vast knowledge of songs. Feeling I was alone, I began to sing an elfin love song. A song sacred for finding who you are meant to be in love with. Me being the foolish vocalist, I began to sing, thinking I was alone. This love song, meant to be a duet has both the female and male parts. But it sounds empty without one or the other. I began to project the elfin words; I heard another voice, unlike any that I'd heard ever before, A voice so perfect, that envy would sweep over many for that voice. As we sang, this unseen stranger and I, we seemed to fit in perfect harmony. 'Twas lovely. And as the song came to an end, I saw my partner for the first time, he appeared out of the trees, and much to my surprise, 'twas him. It was Legolas…  
  
~FATE~  
  
"You have a lovely voice, Lady Katherine," he remarked.  
  
"As do you, sir Legolas. I am sorry for the disturbance for I was under the impression I was alone," I replied.  
  
"All just the same. 'Tis a beautiful song. Who's the lucky elf?" Legolas questioned.  
  
I blushed, a smile graced my lips, "Did the Lady not tell you?" I asked,  
  
"Of course not. Why should the lady tell me your secrets?"  
  
"Never have truer words been spoken to me…"  
  
"Are you sure? What about the love you sing that song for? Has he not spoken honesty towards you?"  
  
"Well, yes, yes he has. But only as acquaintances, I fear-we are not lovers yet, nor do I believe we ever shall," As I spoke those words, I glanced into his mystic eyes, and was positive that he saw something in mine.  
  
"Never doubt what has yet to come…" he whispered.  
  
And our conversation was sealed with a kiss. 


	2. The Mediator pt 2 Assurance

~THE SECOND WORDS~  
  
After our kiss… I was ecstatic. And I could tell-so was he. Which proved to me that I wasn't dreaming… that kiss was real.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" Legolas said.  
  
"No, it's quite alright," I replied, trying to lock my eyes on his, "I should be the one who's apologizing. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"I don't think it was anyone's fault," he said, still avoiding my gaze.  
  
"Well, that's a nice theory but I know it's not true."  
  
"And what if you're wrong?" he inquired.  
  
"Then that was the start of something big," I whispered.  
  
~A STRANGER IN MY SIGHTS~  
  
As Legolas turned to leave, I caught a glimpse of someone else… fleeing the garden. So as I watched my elf leave, I ran in the direction of the stranger. All the while, amazed at the fact that Legolas may have felt the same way as I did. But still panged with curiosity. As I finally came within grabbing distance of this stranger, it became apparent to me that his running form was that of a human's. The only human within Lothlorien's borders was Aragorn. Immediately I stopped. And Aragorn kept running. Assuming that he would run until I caught him, I yelled out his name and he halted. I was amazed at the fact that it wasn't long before he turned around and started walking towards me.  
  
~ ARAGORN~  
  
"So you've found me…" Aragorn said.  
  
"I can't help feeling that I should tell you the same," I said.  
  
"So you know-or think you know, what I saw…"  
  
"I believe that's safe to assume," I said, "Do you believe it is bad or good?"  
  
"The kiss? In my opinion, it's not up to me. If he brings you joy and you bring him the same, who am I to interfere? But in my history, a pure elf as a lover can bring problems, for both of you. But if love is true, and you both feel blessed, nothing can stand the way."  
  
"But-if nothing can stand in the way, and it's perfectly alright… how come you ran from me?" I had to inquire.  
  
"Simple. Only if you ran after me would it prove that the kiss was wanted by you, all along," Aragorn remarked, as he walked away.  
  
~WHAT NEXT?~  
  
It was really hard to think of something other than what had happened. Aragorn had seen through me and I had seen through Legolas. I was in love and I was happy. Nothing could change my mood. But after that day, I knew things would be odd. In one day, I fell in love, and started to actually enjoy my job. In one day… I was completely lost. I had what I wanted, or was on the way to getting what I wanted, and I didn't know what to do next. It was horrible. I figured that the only thing to improve my mood was to see Legolas. I needed to see Legolas.  
  
~BREATHING~  
  
I decided to meet him in the garden, again. I approached him… he was strolling along the path, swirling a daisy and humming a song. I saw him and my heart skipped a beat. This was what I needed. So I slowly walked the path and tried to think of what I would say to him. But I decided the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't settle at all. So I snuck up on him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hello… I didn't see you there," he said.  
  
"Well that's a shock, it's usually hard for an elf to not see anything."  
  
"Well, I don't have eyes in the back of my head," he joked.  
  
"Well, I think you should, it'd be the only improvement anyone could make upon you," I said.  
  
"Oh really…" he said as he kissed my cheek…  
  
"But of course, because you are perfect in almost every way, and I can be assure you know who I was talking about in our last meeting in this garden…"  
  
"Your soon to be lover?" he inquired. "Your soon to be lover was me?"  
  
"Aye, but of course…" I said "And I am the luckiest elf ever."  
  
~KISSING~  
  
So he kissed me, this time-his perfect lips pressed against mine. And his tongue somehow found mine. And we looked in each other's eyes, and we sang, and we kissed. We were in love. When he held me, I felt safe. I felt wanted- needed, special. I didn't want to leave, but it got late and we had to go our separate ways and neither could tear away from our goodnight kiss. But on my way back to my quarters… I couldn't think of one way I could live without him. I needed him. He was like oxygen or song.  
  
Life simply didn't exist without him. 


	3. The Mediator pt 3 Trouble in Paradise

~SOULMATES~  
  
On the walk back to my home, all I could think of was Legolas' fair skin and bright eyes, his kind words and how he was mine. I savored the thought that nothing would tear us apart. I had waited so long for love to strike me. 'Twas more amazing than I had ever imagined. He knew me so well. After only a day, one small day. Such a small amount of time. But he knew who I was. He knew me, inside and out. Our relationship was beautiful in it's simplicity. But after all-it was only a day. We had an eternity. An eternity to unfold all of our secrets, sharing everything with each other. Though we knew everything about each other already.  
  
~THINK~  
  
I couldn't sleep that night… I was thinking too much. About Legolas and me, about what Aragorn had said, how much Galadriel knew. It was all too much. So I gazed at the stars and tried to figure things out. I stared at the heavens and prayed and searched my soul for guidance, but nothing came. Eventually, after stargazing in the treetops, and hours of conversation to the moon, I fell asleep. But in the morning, I found much more than what I was expecting. I was hoping to wake up, and get back on the job… but apparently; Aragorn wasn't the only one watching in the garden the night before…  
  
~RUMORS~  
  
The news had spread quickly, Legolas had a lover, and the mediator was it… dirty glances and nasty words were directed at me and I couldn't help feeling like they all had the wrong idea. I had no idea I was so hated among them. I had lived with their kind for years and nothing like this had every happened. I looked across the path and saw Legolas coming towards me. The same thing was happening to him. They could say whatever they wanted about me but they had to leave my love alone! So as I cleared my voice to scold them, make them aware of their shame, someone in the crowd did it for me…  
  
~SAVIOR~  
  
"Good people of Lothlorien… listen to me! Look at yourselves, scorning two of your own kind! The mediator, who has served you well and a warrior, who fought in your honor! Do you not see that this was all to please you? And you stand there and mutter words against them? Shame. Shame on every one of you who will stand there and dishonor your own morals. Shame to those who let words against these lovers pass your lips. Shame to anyone who does not apologize, does not even see anything wrong with what you are doing. Shame on those who keep the old ways. It is a dawning of a new era, and all shall be accepted! Do you yourself not wish for love? For someone to love you and you to love them? Aye! Not a one of you can say you never wanted that… So not a one of you shall act on envy and break what these two have."  
  
~WHO~  
  
We all looked around, hoping to find any sign of who this was. Any sign of who had made everyone listen. But then, as soon as the voice stopped-a rustle in the trees on my left made it apparent WHERE the stranger was… but then it spoke again.  
  
"You all know and respect me. You all shall take head in my words and do as I ask! For I am Aragorn…" Aragorn stepped out of the shadows and placed his right hand on Legolas' shoulder…  
  
"I am Aragorn," he repeated, "and I am not going anywhere."  
  
~THANKS~  
  
After thanking Aragorn, and receiving many apologies from members of the mob… Legolas and I decided to walk in the garden-yet again…  
  
In the middle of the path Legolas suddenly stopped and held my arm.  
  
"Hold on," he said, "I want to look at you properly."  
  
Unaware of what he was doing, I stood there and watched his eyes trace over my entire figure.  
  
"You are… the most amazing elf I have ever met. You have the eyes, ears, and skin of an elf, but your lips, hands, and cheeks, are unlike that of any immortal creature," he said.  
  
Then, I became frightened. He didn't know. He didn't know about my father, or why I was the mediator, or who I was at all. He had no clue. This scared me farther than the morning's events. He was in love with and elf. But I was also human.  
  
"Legolas… do you know why I am the mediator?" I inquired.  
  
"The elves wanted someone beautiful and intelligent to handle their foreign affairs?" he guessed.  
  
This scared me even more. Not only did I think he had no idea, I was right. Would he feel the same about me when he knew whom I was? Would he still see me fit to be his lover? Would the elves outlast and accuse me of lying to him? What would I do? What should I do? What could I do?  
  
I didn't ever want to live without him? But would I have to??? 


	4. The Mediator pt 4 A New Day

~OF YOUTH~  
  
Shuddering at the thought that Legolas didn't know me at all-I grabbed his hand and started to skip through the garden, whispering words of an old song, a child's song, but that's what I wanted to feel like, a child, unaware of anything going on and carefree.  
  
"Ai! laurie lantar lassi súrinen,  
  
yéni únotime ve ramar aldaron!  
  
yéni ve linte...  
  
Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.  
  
Sinome maruvan ar  
  
Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta!"  
  
('Alas! golden leaves fall in the wind,  
  
long years numberless as wings of trees!  
  
Long years like swift...'  
  
'Out of the Great Sea to Middle-earth I am come.  
  
In this place I will abide,  
  
and my heirs, unto the ending of the world')  
  
As always, Legolas joined in.  
  
Of course I never had a childhood like that. I was always the small elf in the back, not playing, not running, always being responsible. I only had a few friends when I was younger, 5 to be exact. When I was 500, I fell in "love" with Jeseriah. He was always smart, and considerate. It wasn't a surprise to me that he was picked to fight a small battle on our border. A small conflict with the dwarfs. And my luck-Jeseriah never came home from that battle. It was almost impossible for an elf to be slain, but he, young and foolish, gave his pendant of immortality to another elf and without it- had fallen fighting for Lothlorien. After that, I had been sent away to live with my grandfather and grandmother, humans. I met Alexandria; she was just like me, only I was slightly younger. When I first met her, I thought she was a human, she lived exactly like them, but I soon found out she was an elf. Alexandria showed me kindness in my new surroundings and I loved her like a sister. When I was sent back to Lothlorien, after a mere 50 years, we had to say goodbye. I think she had a difficult time dealing with that so she ignored me. When I left, I knew we were friends inside but outside-she was and is dead to me. There was also Ashleigh, one of my current friends, and alongside Ashleigh there is Nelliavih, Phrancess and Jhourdian. All of whom I have not told of yet and all of whom I love very deeply.  
  
~WILDERNESS~  
  
Forgetting all but my youth, I led Legolas deep into Lothlorien. Trying to live a childhood in a moment. I finally realized how far into the forests I was going and turned and ran back, letting do of Legolas' hand. I sprinted back to the paths and the only thing I could hear was Legolas running after me. He caught up to me about a minute away from the paths and grabbed my arm. He had a strong grip. I jerked back and stopped. I turned around slowly flicking my long light brown hair over my shoulder. There was god- light all over the forest. Shining through the canopy and onto us. It was early in the day and I knew we should get to the early meal but I couldn't break my eye contact from his. I realized that the further I looked the more I saw. At first I saw only the blue abyss I always see but then I saw the love, and then-I saw it. As broad as daylight. As bright as the sun. I saw the confusion in his eyes. I had never seen it from him before. This scared me. He was confused. This scared me- horribly. If he didn't know me, the least I could count on was the unwavering love in his eyes. That look was barely there. Then, more surprising then ever, in a moment I would least expect it, Legolas leaned in and kissed me. Not the kind of kisses we had before. This was a passionate, small kiss. I looked in his eyes again and some of the clouds were gone and I thought it best to keep going and stop staring. I led him back to the complex and we parted to prepare for the meal.  
  
~BREAKFAST~  
  
At breakfast, the early meal, I had to sit far from Legolas. 'Twas humorous though, because we were sitting apart from each other, our glances were often childish faces made to each other. I remember when Celeborn was speaking and I admit, everyone was a little bored, and I was taking extra interest in my food, but I looked up and on the other side of the table, a ways down, I saw Legolas, staring at me and making a face. I almost couldn't stifle a giggle. It was so funny. I smiled and thankfully, Celeborn ended his speech soon enough after that. I was sitting with Jhourdain on my left and Phrancess on my right. I kept scanning the table, determined to find something to think about. When I saw Jhourdain fascinated with someone across the table. I followed her gaze and saw the source of her infatuation…Frodo. Jhourdain, being a hobbit in an elfish world, worked with me as a mediator too. I knew she was overwhelmed by the work that needed to be done because she had Frodo, Samwise, Merry, and Pippin to take care of. But her gaze was only locked on Frodo, and taking careful notice-his was on her.  
  
~AFTER THE MEAL~  
  
The meal was long and tiresome. Though I could endure it. After the meal I was to redirect my responsibilities to their meetings for the day and go meet with my friends. So I reluctantly informed Legolas and Aragorn of their second meeting with Galadriel and then went to the center of the complex where my friends always meet. Ashleigh, and Nelliavih were already there but Phrancess, and Jhourdain had yet to arrive.  
  
"Did anyone else notice the looks Jhourdain was giving that Mr. Frodo?" I asked.  
  
"YES! I did too, I thought I was seeing things for a moment." Ashleigh remarked.  
  
"Nay, I didn't. Mr. Frodo aye? The ringbearer?" Nelliavih asked.  
  
"Yes, and I hear he has great character, but we have all morning to gossip," I said.  
  
"I don't think we should GOSSIP, per say," remarked Phrancess, finally arriving, "Where is Jhourdain?"  
  
After that question was unanswered, we decided to go looking for her. I took north, Phrancess south, Ashleigh East and Nelliavih West. It turned out that I won.  
  
~ROMANCE NUMBER TWO~  
  
As I sifted through the trees, I heard a noise coming from ahead. There, in a clearing, was Jhourdain, just as I was about to call to her, I saw there was someone else with her. I ran to my right to get a better view of what was happening and realized it was Frodo with her. At first I thought they were talking but they were not speaking at all. Then, as my view got better, I saw they were kissing. Passionately too. Almost in a rush. I smiled and held in a giggle and let them be. I let them have what me and Legolas had. A beginning love. A budding love. Something to look forward to. So I ran back to the center of the complex and waited for my friends to return. They asked me where she was and if I had found her.  
  
"I found her alright." I said.  
  
"Then where is she?" Phrancess inquired.  
  
"Still in the woods…" I said.  
  
"Doing what?" Ashleigh said.  
  
"Being in love with Frodo Baggins." I said.  
  
Now there were two pairs of lovers in Lothlorien.  
  
  
  
Morne-black  
  
Nuruva-death 


	5. The Mediator pt 5 Secrets

~MORNING THOUGHTS~  
  
So there we were. An incomplete group of friends, a special 5 minus one. As sad as it was, we were not to pout. It gave us all the more things to talk about. Not only could we share stories and rumors, now we could share theories!  
  
"I bet she'll come," Phrancess said.  
  
"Of course she will, only-a little late." I replied.  
  
"I wonder if she'll leave us… I mean, eventually Frodo will return to his home in the shire, will she follow him?" Ashleigh inquired.  
  
"Maybe. But nothing is for sure. What if he doesn't love her?" Nelliavih asked.  
  
"Wretched girl! Do not even fathom that. What a horrible suggestion!" Phrancess exclaimed, defending true love.  
  
All the while, I was deathly still. I was too busy imagining and questioning what had come and what was to come. Will I leave with Legolas if he returned to Mirkwood? Will I be accepted there? Can I bear to leave my friends? What if his love isn't true? Will I ever be his wife? All these questions were teasing and taunting me.  
  
~TIME TO EXPLAIN~  
  
"Katherine? Middle Earth to Katherine…" Ashleigh whispered, gazing into my glassy-day dreamy eyes.  
  
"Hmm… what?" I said, snapping into reality.  
  
"Tell us of this elf." Nelliavih said.  
  
"Elf…? Oh-Legolas…"  
  
"What a gorgeous name," Phrancess remarked.  
  
"For a gorgeous elf…" Ashleigh mentioned.  
  
I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Gorgeous indeed. Though I am led to believe that he does not know of my father, nor my handicap. But he is sincere and a very kind lover…" I said.  
  
"L-l-l-l-lover?" Phrancess stumbled out.  
  
"As in, love? Acts of love? Love-making and such?" Nelliavih asked.  
  
"All but the last. He is but a male-"I said, cut off by Ashleigh's "Well obviously!"  
  
"As I was saying… he is but a male and though he swears that he loves me and would do anything for me, I am not sure he would be willing and ready to have a child with me." I said.  
  
"Are you sure that you are ready?" Nelliavih inquired.  
  
"I'm quite positive, but only because I love him so!" I replied.  
  
"Love!" Phrancess screamed out, "what a wonderful thing! So joyous and eventful and wondrous and priceless and precious and special and hopeful and mature and necessary and natural and…"  
  
~THE GARDEN~  
  
"Fabulous!" came a big voice from a small creature. "I'm sorry for my tardiness but I meant to do chores and they ran long…" Jhourdain said.  
  
"Yeah right! You don't have to lie, Katherine saw you with Frodo in the woods!" Nelliavih said.  
  
"Aaahh... caught by a garden lover." Jhourdain said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ashleigh said, sounding rather puzzled.  
  
"Oh, that's right... you all live on the north and east portions of the complex. Not on the south like I do... right next to the gardens." Jhourdain stated.  
  
"And what goes on in the gardens?" asked Phrancess, a little confused herself.  
  
"Ask Katherine, I believe she knows of what I speak." Jhourdain suggested.  
  
I blushed. Oh stars! I had forgotten where Jhourdain lived. She must have watched Legolas and me together. Who cared though? I was not the one lying about my love. I was a hopeless romantic who had finally gotten her chance at love and I enjoyed the beauty and serenity of the gardens so! And as it was... Legolas had come to enjoy the gardens too.  
  
"The gardens..." I said, "are where me and Legolas have been meeting. Can you blame me? You all know I love the gardens and I was just showing them to a responsibility," Why was I covering this up?  
  
"You must also love your tongue," Jhourdain said, inspiring off glances from all of us, "because Legolas has seen a lot of that in the gardens too."  
  
"I do not feel like slapping you. Please do not make me." I remarked.  
  
"Too tired from meeting with Legolas this morning?" Jhourdain snapped.  
  
"Well maybe you should go rest. Your tongue has had more exercise today than your past years combined." I snapped back.  
  
"At least I am in a relationship!" Jhourdain yelled.  
  
"At least I am in love," I choked out as I walked away.  
  
~WHAT LOVE REALLY MEANS~  
  
I walked to my home. Walked up the stairs that spiraled my tree. Walked to my loft.  
  
I dropped my jacket on my chair and headed towards my balcony, my place of inspiration. I did things so mechanically. Without feeling. Words of the fight still ringing in my ears. I grabbed a piece of parchment and an ink bottle/quill. I plopped down, feet dangling, and started writing...  
  
"Legolas,  
  
Maybe, someday, I'll let you read this. Maybe not. As you know, I love you more than life itself. With all my heart. And forever will it be that way. You see-I'm not sure what your reaction to this will be, but there is something you NEED to know. You see... my love, I know that if you were to take my hand in marriage, you would need to ask my father. And I agree. You should meet him. But you cannot. For he is dead. (And no, this is not what you need to know). "How?" you may be asking yourself. How did he die? Simple, natural causes. You may be confused now. Because elves cannot die of natural causes. Therefore, he was not an elf. You see... my father was a human. And I am half-human. You are to find this out sooner or later. I wanted it to be sooner. So you can decide on whether or not you'd like to stay. Before, you said that you loved me... Do you still believe that now?  
  
With all the love I posses,  
  
Katherine Apoll"  
  
It hurt me so much just to write the words. Even if it was what I was thinking. It hurt to doubt his love, but things could be different. As I hid the piece of parchment, I heard footsteps on my stairs. It wasn't long after when I heard a heavenly voice whisper in my ear...  
  
"Hello, love," Joy of all joys! 'Twas Legolas, just when I needed him most! He was my savior; here to whisk me away to a land I'd never been to. A place I had been too scared or too moral to approach before. But now, with him as my guide I was willing to forget my fear and follow him.  
  
And with him, I could not wait to get there. 


	6. The Mediator pt 6 Unevenstar

(I hate author's notes but I need to apologize. I know that 5 chapters is a very pathetic story, and I'm glad that most of my readers enjoy The Mediator, I will be continuing it, but having my own love life (the nonexistent one) not going anywhere isn't offering much inspiration. I'm attempting to write some Harry Potter fan fiction and I will continue with this story. Thank you to all that reviewed)  
  
"Do you enjoy catching me off-guard?" I asked.  
  
"Hm." he replied, "Yes. I believe I do." He said, seriously.  
  
"Oh do you." I said, amused.  
  
"Yes. Now. I can tell that by your playfulness you have had a tête-à-tête post-breaking fast. And also that you are burdened by something."  
  
"How did you-?" I wanted to know.  
  
"I know you very well. Yet I do not believe your burden must be shared. For I have my own burden." Legolas stated simply.  
  
"Should your burdens be shared?" I inquired.  
  
"Some, yes. others, maybe not." He paused. "My father is coming to Lorien soon. A matter of days actually. And there are some things I need to seek his advice on."  
  
~TOO SOON TO END~  
  
No, no, no! It was too perfect and blissful too end. Too young. King Thranduil would surely know of my father at first meeting and horror washed over all my thoughts. I would be rejected over something I had no choice over. Life was unfair.  
  
"Do not worry, love. He will fall under your spell as I have. And he will give me permission." Legolas said, after noticing my panic.  
  
"Permission for what?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"For your hand in marriage." He whispered into my ear. My hand! I looked up to his eyes, they were certain. And set on having me. 'How quickly that would change' I thought, remembering how my purebred façade would be seen through in days.  
  
"And if your father does not approve of me?" I said, with a lump in my throat. Half elves did not become royalty. It had never been like that and most likely never would.  
  
"Then I renounce my duties. And live with you anyway." He stated.  
  
"You cannot do that! I will not let you." I said stubbornly.  
  
"I will not have to. My father will love you. Now, I am off to see Gimli. Shall I report anywhere else, my sweet charger?"  
  
"No you shant, responsibility. You may go as you wish. But report to the main complex for meeting, punctually, at midday."  
  
"As you wish, milady." He replied, leaving the loft. "So your answer is yes?" he shouted up, once on the forest floor.  
  
"A definite yes." I yelled down, and he smiled. A definite yes while it lasted.  
  
~MIDDAY~  
  
Midday meeting came sooner than expected. I had lost my time in thoughts of the perfect bliss, and how I was cursed to never achieve it. But midday meeting was midday meeting, and an officer of foreign affairs could not avoid it. It was a joke if you asked me. A socializing party that was mandatory on all parts. A ridiculous excuse for courting to begin, and in some cases, to end. But it was, also, a great way to break news and/or start off the working week. But midday meeting always seemed bland to me. My friends and I always spiced it up with silly childish games, or immature remarks. But whenever I was angry with one of them (or all of them) it never seemed as interesting. But as I entered the complex, I couldn't help but smile, this was the day I would face the thousand-question circus. Or was it? Usually, a ring inspired the controversy. But I didn't have a ring. I only had a wedding promise. So maybe, breaking the news would be held 'til the king arrived, but then the engagement would be broken, so no one would know of my deceit. Such a dismal future faced me. A dismal unchangeable future faced me. As I took my seat at the head of the complex, on top of the altar next to Galadriel, I noticed Legolas a few rows facing the altar. He looked jaded almost, with a goofy grin on his face. I hoped I didn't look as sappy.  
  
"Today's meeting will be short, for the remaining fellowship is staying but to the end of this week, and then they are to return home. Visitors note, you must see your mediators for itinerary and mediators note you must have an itinerary available. King Thranduil will be visiting Lorien in 2 days, and we are all to be prepared for the coming of the king of Mirkwood." Celeborn stopped and looked at Legolas, who gave a weak smile back, "Enjoy the afternoon meal." He ended with, and chatter started immediately.  
  
Aragorn approached me after the speech, before I had a chance to reach Legolas.  
  
"Unevenstar," he said, bowing, "My itinerary would be greatly appreciated."  
  
I remember gasping, not because of his request, but because only one other person ever called me Unevenstar...  
  
Alexandria. 


	7. The Mediator pt 7 Prophecy

~INSULTED~  
  
I honestly do not remember slapping Aragorn. I remember the hurt of that name and the hurt from my past, and then next thing I knew my hand stung and Aragorn's hand was at his cheek.  
  
"Now, now. no need for violence. Though we do have a temper don't we?" he asked, then leaned in and whispered, "Typical for us humans," in my ear.  
  
And this time I was conscious of my hand quickly raising to eye-level, ready to strike, but this time I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed my wrist and held it there.  
  
"A mighty short temper." he added. "Now, obviously this name holds meaning to you-or you wouldn't have done anything."  
  
"The name is an insult. Any insult deserves retaliation."  
  
"Do not lie." He said simply.  
  
"'Tis true. Any insult does deserve retaliation." And I pried my wrist from his grip. "Though if you must know, it was a name called to me of my enemies in Gondor." And I shot him a death glare, as if to ask him if he was content for nagging.  
  
"Gondor?" He smiled, "Then do you not owe me allegiance?"  
  
"I owe allegiance to no one. Spare Legolas." I responded with.  
  
"A free spirit?" Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No." I paused. "An outcast of two worlds."  
  
~THE RETURN OF ALEXANDRIA~  
  
"I do not appreciate a mere mediator being compared to Arwen." I noticed at the words 'mere mediator' he fist clenched at his side.  
  
"'Twas never an idea of mine. I did not pick the name. I am just told I looked like Arwen, I never even fathomed that my beauty or power ever compared. Evenstar was great. And I am just a mere mediator. A half-breed. Cursed by lineage but blessed by skill. Evenstar was pure. As pure as elves can get. I do not compare." I explained.  
  
"Your power does compare. And you are very skilled. Though you are correct, you do not compare. My wife was my wife, and you are just a charger." He said, as kindly as possible. And after a short pause, he murmured something so low I am not sure I heard right. Then he walked away And I am not sure I want to have heard right.  
  
For after that pause, I thought I heard Aragorn say, "A beautiful charger." And curse himself after.  
  
  
  
------intermission. dun, dun, dun.. Du-du-dun-dun-dun. ------ dun. hehe.  
  
  
  
~I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING~  
  
Legolas approached me with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Should I be concerned?" He asked.  
  
"No. Aragorn just needs to," I paused, trying to find the right words, "Hold his tongue."  
  
"Hm. Indeed." Legolas replied, still suspicious.  
  
"I found that meeting brief and pointless and I missed you," he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
"I saw you not so long ago."  
  
"Each moment drags on without you." He replied.  
  
"I love you." I whispered, for it was the only thing that seemed appropriate.  
  
"Gardens?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"If you're so inclined." Then a thought came to my mind. "No-I am so inclined. I need to show you something."  
  
Legolas had an extremely puzzled face, and I knew he would only get more confused with what I was to show him, but illusions weren't my game and I had a gift to flaunt.  
  
"What do you need to show me?" He asked, as we left the main complex and headed south.  
  
"You'll see." I responded playfully. "Now. You sit here," I said, sitting him down on a limestone bench. "Watch."  
  
And I positioned myself in front of the sole fern that most greatly demonstrated this oddity.  
  
"Lothlorien is my home," I started, swaying my arms to gesture to the trees, and concentrating on that fern behind me. "And you," I said, pointing to him and keeping my thoughts on the fern, "are my love. And we, need to decide on a course of action."  
  
I watched Legolas' jaw drop. I knew he barely heard what I was saying, he was staring at the fern that was mimicking my every movement. When I extended my arms, it extended its leafs, and it's leaflets twittered. When I paced, it leaned. And it wasn't just the fern. I could probably make any vegetation grow. Flowers, ferns and trees were what I mostly experimented on though.  
  
~WRITTEN IN STONE~  
  
"You're a Grower?" he said, smirking.  
  
"Yes, I'm a 'Grower'. Why?" Usually it amused whoever saw it, but Legolas was, if anything, overjoyed by it.  
  
"The liberation begins with the forbidden love, the grower and the prince; the power and the royalty. The downfall after sin and the prosperous future king. Born of luck and of hope; faith and joy he brings to the people. And the people will accept him, for he will be great and mighty and worthy." Legolas spoke.  
  
I was puzzled. The future king? Born of luck and hope? "What?" I asked.  
  
"You. you're in the prophecy. You and I. It's in the prophecy. The rebirth of Mirkwood is within us. Is to be within you." He stood up. "And my father cannot change that. He cannot deny his people the good fortune they deserve. The suffering is over. I love you." He said, before kissing me, and he was giddy, though I did not fully comprehend why.  
  
"What?" I was still so confused.  
  
"The liberation, the rebirth, begins with the forbidden love, us, the grower and the prince, you and I; the power and the royalty, you and I. The downfall after sin, our love, and the prosperous future king, our son. Born of luck, and of hope, the future; faith and joy he brings to the people, our son to the people of Mirkwood. And the people will accept him, he will be beloved, for he will be great and mighty and worthy." Legolas explained.  
  
"A son? To bring in the new era for Mirkwood?" I said, catching on.  
  
"Not a son. Our son. Yours and mine. It has been written and eagerly awaited for years. Eons of time, it's our only hope. Mirkwood has declined in all things good. 'Tis a sad kingdom, a sad land to rule. But the prophecy," he kissed me again, on the forehead, "The prophecy speaks of the second rise of Mirkwood. The future joy and revolution."  
  
"Is there a catch?" I asked.  
  
"My father mustn't know of the child. He must be conceived before marriage, and before the current king knows."  
  
"Thus 'forbidden love'." I said, understanding more.  
  
"Correct." He said.  
  
I smiled, "I could go for some forbidden love."  
  
"Think of it this way, it's for the good of my people." Legolas stated.  
  
"It's for the good of me." I replied.  
  
But whoever it was for the good of, I was to conceive a son for the heir to the throne of Mirkwood, without any complications. Nothing in my life ever happened without complications. 


End file.
